dragonballfanonfandomcom-20200213-history
Cseki Saga Part 3: The Strongest Fusion
Opening The Planet of the Kaio-shins Suddenly they were on a different planet and were under a purplish sky with many moons. "What in the..." That was Seth's first reaction, as he stared around with a cocked eyebrow. His mouth was open agape, as his eyes scanned the area, dumbfounded at where they were now. This definitely wasn't Earth, otherwise it would've had only one moon. But instead, it had many! Ahatake meanwhile avoided looking at the moons. He wasn't in the mood to turn into an Oozaru. "Where are we?" "I can answer that." came a voice and they looked up to see an purplish-skinned old man, walking towards them. Shaking off his initial surprise, 0 folded his arms across his chest and tilted his head to the side, frowning skeptically. "And just who are you?" He asked patiently. "I am the Elder Kaio-Shin," The Old mad replied, "and this is Kibito-Shin." "Please to meet you." The Figure who had rescued them, Kibito-shin said. Then it clicked. 0 looked around, his eyes searching in the sky once again quickly and frantically. "W-where's Cseki?!" He asked nervously. "He's still on Earth, looking for you two." Old Kai explained pointing at a Crystal ball. "We have a way for you to beat him." Ahatake was speechless. "Wha--" Seth wasn't known very much for his patience, as out of instinct, he grabbed the old man by his collar and hoisted him up in the air. "Wait a minute!" He snapped. "Do you mean that you pulled us out of there and left him here?! He could blow up the planet now!!!" Ahatake's elbow connected with 0's neck. "Stop that! Instead of man-handling him you should bow down! He said he was a Kaio-shin, teh supreme ruler of the universe." "I could care less." The annoyed android muttered, nevertheless dropping the elder man. "Or have you forgotten that Cseki now has your sisters?" Ahatake ignored this. He'd bring them back with the Dragon Balls. "So what are you going to do to help us?" He asked the Old Kai. The Old Kai held out two earrings and gave one to each fighter. "You'll use these!" He said with a grin. "....Wow. Jewelery. Real nice." Was 0's sarcastic comment. "Impudent youngster!" Old kai muttered furiously. "When you put these on you'll fuse with the person who wears the other, and gain tremendous power." "Fusion?" Ahatake asked looking shocked. "With these earrings?" "That's right." Kibito-shin explained. "You put your earring in your left ear and he puts his in his right and you'll fuse into one super warrior." It was all that it took to make Seth's angered mood vanish instantly. He blinked a few times, folding his arms across his chest to stare over at the earrings. "You know... if your two sisters were able to keep him at bay for 30 minutes... we could decimate him." Ahatake grinned evilly. "I'm going to relish this! So how long do they last?" "The potarra?" Kibito-shin asked. "There's no time limit. They last forever." ..... ..... ..... "....what?!" 0's optimal mood had faded instantly. "Y-you mean.... as soon as we put on the earrings.... we're gonna be stuck like that for the rest of our lives?!" "Indeed." The Old Kai explained. "That's why I look like this." "Consider this Ryuka." Ahatake turned to him. "The universes safety or our being to people and dying. Take your pick." Seth shook his head, violently and stubbornly. "Forget it! I'd rather die by Cseki's hand than be stuck with you, reject primate!!" Immediately Ahatake flared up. "You FOOL!" He punched 0 in the gut. "Think about it! If you're this stubborn, MILLIONS of innocent people will die because of YOU! USE THE BRAIN I'M SURE DR. GERO INSTALLED IN THERE SOMEWHERE!" Seth shut his eyes in pain, gasping as he doubled over. But the glare in his eyes were still imminent. "Do I look like I care for any humans?! They can die for all I care!" Ahatake punched him again. "You're part HUMAN you dumbass!!! And not just humans, many innocent creatures will die, because of you!" "He's right you know." Old Kai muttered. "Besides, we can unfuse with the dragonballs!" Ahatake finished. "...." Seth still held a scowl on his face, even as he spat out the iron blood in his mouth. It was bad enough that he was going to have to share a body with the Saiyan, even if it was temporary. But, as he himself had put it, it was their only way to truly finish off the djinn that now held the threat of terror over Earth. There was no choice. "....fine, damn it." The android relented in irritation. "I'll do it. But mark my words, primate, I will never do this again, understand?" "Fine." Ahatake muttered putting the earring on his right ear, as the Old Kai was muttering about people still misusing the Dragon Balls. "Now put your's on in your left." Seth did so, locking the hook into his earlobe correctly. But as soon as he did, he felt a tugging sensation, and before he knew it, his body was pulled forward. "Here we go..." "Oh McCrap!" Ahatake muttered as he was being pulled towards Seth and Vice-Versa. "The result was an explosion of power, and a blinding white light, which after a moment subsided to reveal a warrior with a gray bowl-cut style hair, a jacket with no shirt, and strange martial arts like pants, boots with Velcro straps, a Scouter and of Course the Potarra Earrings. He slowly removed the Scouter and crushed it. "So this is Fusion, huh?" He muttered. He made a light punch and it shook the very air. "I can kill him easy now." He put two fingers to his forehead and teleported to Earth. "Little ingrate!" Old Kai muttered. "Can't even say thank you!" The Strongest Fusion In the moment that Seth and Ahatake had teleported to the Kai planet, Cseki had personally taken it upon himself to cause as much damage as they could. BOOM! BOOM! BOOM! The Majin laughed maniacally, as he fired lazer after lazer, bombing another city with fierce artillery fire. The sounds of the mutilated screams, the panicked cries, and building collapsing like timber were music to his vented ears. Oh, how he would enjoy every single bit of this for the rest of his life! Unfortunately for him, it was not going to be very long. He felt a tap on his shoulder. Instantly, the Majin turned his face around. "Can't you see I'm b--" The Fused Saiyan's fist connected with his face. It was a wake up call, indeed. Like a missile, he was sent sailing into one of the demolished buildings, crumbling its foundation even more. A smoke cloud was immediately kicked up, enveloping the entire area from view. But, it only took a second to make the Majin explode out, stopping immediately to glare ferociously. "WHO'S THE PUNK THAT HIT CSEKI?!" "Hmmmm..... I'm the Fusion of Seathran and Ahatake. Guess that makes me Sake." Immediately, Cseki's eyes spun to stare at his newfound opponent. At first, he blinked several times out of surprise and shock to see the stranger. Then, he suddenly burst out laughing, pointing at the man while holding his side. "S-s-sake?! You're named after a drink?! Did you parents not give you enough ATTENTION?!" He hooted, roaring with laughter. A vain throbbed in the Saiyan-Cyborg's head. "I'm here to kill you...." he muttered, AND YOU'RE LAUGHING?!?!?" He punched Cseki againa nd sent him flying. This time, he was able to stop himself, expanding his body in order to float gently to the ground. He looked up, sneering at his new challenger. "So you've fused yourselves together in a freak-of-nature experiment. What's the difference between you using teamwork? It'll just be the same as before!" He taunted. Sake landed lightly on the ground. "The difference is, I'm a Saiyan with unlimited Chi." Clearly Ahatake was more in control. He walked slowly up to Cseki and looked at him. Then without warning he kicked him in the face. "You're nose is bleeding." He laughed. "You were better off when you didn;t have one." Cseki's chin was immediately forced upwards into the air for a moment. Then, he slowly lowered it down, a scowl decorated on his jaw. He reached back and thrust a left fist, aimed straight for Sake's smug face. It connected and Sake felt something, but it wasn't pain, it was humor. His hair stood on end as it gained a golden color and his power Skyrocketed. "Now I'm Serious." He muttered as his fist connected with Cseki's gut and then with his chin. Cseki scowled furiously. "The more you make me angry, the more you'll have to suffer before you die." Sake snorted, and punched Cseki again, the time square in the eyes. Then he sent a small chi blast at him, that exploded on contact. "Come on fight me for real!" He taunted. It was shocking to the Majin, to say the least. After he jerked back again from the ki attack, he immediately raised and charged up one of his own. But Sake swept the air with his fist and little blades of air cut at Cseki. A roar of pain came out of his mouth, the ki forcing itself back into his body altogether. He staggered in the air, like a damaged airliner, trying to regain himself once again. His wounds managed to heal themselves quickly, leaving not a trace on his person. But, this did not keep his temper from increasing. "Well...." He managed to sneer. "At least you can back up your words this time." Sake noticed this and he charged at Cseki and kicked him in the gut. "3 minutes left, Cseki." "HNNN!" A gasp came from his mouth, as he doubled over again. But, this time, his reaction was quicker. Raising a hand to Sake's face, he flashed another ki attack into it. Upon contact, his opponent was enveloped in a cloud of smoke. "T...three minutes?!" He snarled, gasping for air. "F-for what?!" Sake sneered. "Until your new power wear's off and I obliterate you." He cupped his hands at his side. "Here's a little KAMEHAMEHA!" But it was far from little. It was a huge blast of Chi that blew Cseki to pieces. "That's just an opener." As soon as he regenerated once again, a look of insane rage came across his face. His breathing was now hitched more, as he clenched his fists violently, shaking with rage. Sake extended his hand and expelled a massive Photon Flash from it. Mixing colors with the signature techniques of Seth's and Ahatake's, it was a glowing and brilliant display of death, heading straight for an incredibly shocked target. If he didn't get dodge immediately, he would get killed. Which is exactly what he did. He took to the air, jetting from his position and barely avoiding the blast that would've surely obliterated him. Sake's hair immediately lengthened and he turned Super Saiyan 3. He ascended so fast Cseki didn't see him. Sake stared at him and suddenly Cseki was full of dents. "Wow." Sake muttered in mock congratulations. "I'm surprised. 16 punches and your still standing" Was that his heart beating? ..... Yes it was. It was the alien heart that so beat loudly inside of his own ears. It seemed to be frantic, fearful, and panicked, amplifying the pain in his now-inflicted wounds. What he had felt was the equivalent of several sledgehammers crashing into him at once. His body seemed to scream with pain. But his mind was in a furious rage, as his regenerative ability kicked in, filling in the said dents. Within an instant, he was gone, re-appearing in front of Sake with the oh-so-familiar swishing noise of speed. With a loud yell, he thrust a strong barrage of punches at his opponent's direction. Left? Right? Where was he aiming? At the face? The chest? It didn't matter. All of it left his mind, as he was lost in his ferocious rage-filled assault. But Sake felt none of it. His power...was too great. Sake punched Cseki so hard his head popped off. At that moment Cseki reverted back to normal. At first, the body that was so filled with fire stood still for one moment, and one moment only. Then, in the next, a bubbling sound could be heard, and the flesh on his exposed stump of a neck rose rapidly and violently. Within seconds, the full head was formed once again, his expression of rage not changing. "I....HATE YOU!!!" With that, he began to let out a ferocious roar, and the Earth began to shake violently... "And I you..." Sake muttered as he cupped his hands at his side and a huge yellow orb began to form. "It's over Cseki! PHOTON KAMEHAMEHA!!!!" He cried, firing a massive yellow beam that obliterated every single cell of Cseki's being was obliterated. Fool!" Sake's hair returned to normal and he descended. He wasn't the least bit tired but he knew what he had to do. He flew back to the Lookout to and grabbed the Dragon Radar. He scoured the globe in no time, collecting the last two Dragon Balls. Sake brought them to teh Lookout where he laid them on the floor and Dende (who had been brought back to the Lookout by Piccolo and Mr. Popo) summoned the Eternal Dragon. "YOU WHO HAVE DISTURBED ME FROM MY SLUMBER. NAME YOUR WISHES, I SHALL GRANT ANY TWO." Sake approached the Eternal Dragon. "Shenlong, please restore the lives of those killed or absorbed by Cseki." Shenlong's eyes glowed red. "THERE ARE A LOT OF THEM. THIS WILL TAKE SOME TIME." "Of course." After about 2 minutes, Shenlong spoke again. "YOUR FIRST WISH HAS BEEN GRANTED. THE LIVES LOST TO CSEKI HAVE BEEN RESTORED." "Thank you." Sake replied, sensing his sister's Chi where he had killed Cseki. He removed his Potarra, and threw them to Dende who caught them. "For our second wish, please diffuse me. I was formed by the Potarra, using Armen and Android 0 as fusion materials." "I SEE." Shenlong's eye glew red again, and after a minute Sake split back into Ahatake and Seathrun. Ahatake immediately took the Potarra from Dende. "I'll keep these in case we need them again." "We will not." SMASH! Seth instantly shattered the Potara earring in his own hand, letting the shards fall to the ground. "Because we will not be doing it again." He murmured, folding his arms across his chest. "Piccolo..." Ahatake muttered. "Of course." Piccolo merely formed a new earring and threw it to Ahatake who caught it. Shenlong turned to look at Ahatake and Seth. "NOW THAT YOU HAVE MADE YOUR WISHES I MUST GO." "Of course." Ahatake said. "Thank you." "YOU'RE WELCOME." The Dragon replied before vanishing and the Dragon Balls flew and and began to spread out. But at that Exact moment Ahatake jumped up and caught one. "One less for me to find next year." He said as he descending and tucked it and the Potarra earrings safely in his pocket. Seth rolled his eyes. "Just remember what I said, primate. You can find yourself another partner, because I refuse to fuse with you again." He warned. "Don't act like you didn't enjoy the power." Ahatake laughed. "Power's nothing when you cannot control it yourself. I want my own ship to command, thank you very much." He turned his back on the group, floating into the air slowly in order to leave. "You'll fuse with me again." Ahatake called. "You have a conscience to ya know!" "Fuck you." Was the blatant reply. With that, the android took off at full speed, instantly a twinkle in the blue sky. Ahatake muttered something unintellgible to anyone not a Namekian. Suddenly Ahatake's sister's popped up. "ONII-SAN!" They hugged him immediately and laughed. After this Ahatake waited for a year and went to find the Dragon Balls again. After he found them, he made his wish for immortality and used the Second Wish to give his sister's the same. Earth was at piece once more... For now. ---- THE END Ending Category:Fan Fiction